Consolations
by SPT
Summary: First chapter is a short missing Scene from Unending, SamCam friendship. Second chapter is more of a sequel than a second chapter. This loosely follows the arc of Green Eyed Monster, Jr and He Only Ever Has Four Nightmares Anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Consolations**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights to Stargate SG-1 or the characters**

**Summary: Short missing scene for "Unending", it's my version of why Mitchell went _so_ crazy.**

He collapsed heavily onto the overturned mattress and buried his face in his hands; this was _not _how this freaking trip was supposed to go. He didn't, _couldn't_ blame Sam, she'd done what she thought was right and she was working her ass off trying to get them home.

But, he wasn't supposed to spend the rest of his life going crazy damn it, he wasn't supposed to die without the opportunity to fight what was killing them, and he sure as hell was _not_ supposed to live his life without her.

His only consolation was that she would never have to endure the this hell that he was in now.

She would have to live without him, but at least she would know that he would never come home. He'd tried his hardest, used every possible tactic, to keep hope alive over the past years but the waiting was slowly driving him insane. He'd be much better off to just accept that he would never get off this ship- never see her again, but Cameron Mitchell had never been a quitter and he wasn't going to start now.

A soft knock at his door broke through his tortured thoughts, "Cam, it's me, can I come in?"

"You can try," he laughed hollowly.

On the other side of the door Sam furrowed her brow; his cryptic statement had an odd quality to it that she couldn't put her finger on. She tried the door- not locked- and was able to open it about six inches before meeting resistance. Carter pushed harder and finally stumbled into the disaster area that was Mitchell's quarters, "Oh my God Cam, what happened here?"

Mitchell bit his lip before giving a weak attempt at his usually brilliant smile, "Teal'c's still nursing bruised ribs from our last session, so I found a new outlet for my anger."

Sam sniffed back the tears that had suddenly sprung to her eyes, "Cam, I- I can' say how sorry-"

He cut her off abruptly, "Sam, sit," he ordered, patting the mattress next to him. He waited until she'd lowered herself down next to him before putting an arm around her shoulders and drawing her into a desperate hug. "Listen to me ok, this is _not_ you fault, you saved our lives, and I know how hard you're working to get us out of this. _No one _blames you, and if they try to, they'll answer to me."

Sam nodded against his chest, silently wondering what she'd done in her life that was so good to deserve a friend like him. Cameron had never failed to ease the pain in her heart, even if it was only for a little while. Her only regret was that his pain was too deep for even her to reach. She could tell he'd managed to exorcise his anger because abject grief and longing were the only things reflected in his light eyes.

"Cam, I can't even begin to imagine how much you miss her, but we're all worried about what it's doing to you. Even the General has talked to me about it. I absolutely hate to say this, but you have to find a way to move on, at least for now."

"She's pregnant, Sam."

His words were barely audible, but they had no trouble breaking her heart, "Oh God Cam, how long?" She pulled out of their hug to see the tears running down his face.

"She told me the night before we left." His thoughts drifted back to that wonderful night as Sam pulled his head down onto her shoulder. She'd met him at the door in nothing but an apron; needless to say, they'd eaten a cold dinner curled up together on the kitchen floor. Originally he'd thought she was just still excited about the engagement, it'd only been six weeks after all, but then she'd produced the small silver keychain. He'd believed that nothing could make him happier than the moment she'd said yes, but reading the words "#1 Dad" had left that feeling in the dust.

"Does he know?"

Cam shook his head, "we were going to get everyone together for a party to make the announcement as soon as we got back. I'd even talked my parents into coming out."

Sam tried to laugh, "so, all those chess games have just been a way to earn brownie points with the General before you tell him that you knocked up his baby girl?"

Cam returned her sad grin, "pretty much, Carolyn informed me that it was my job to tell him at the party."

Sam's expression turned serious. "I'm going to get us out of this SNAFU Cam, I promise. I will get you home to see your child."

"I know you will."

The conviction in his voice cut straight through her; even after all this time, he still had absolute faith in her ability to do the impossible. "You're going to make a _great_ father."

That earned her a genuine smile and another hug; Carolyn might not be here, but at least he had his friends. They sat in his destroyed quarters for the rest of the night, doing their best to heal each others heartaches.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is more of a sequel than a second chapter, takes place the night after the Odyssey returnes to Earth, and loosely follows the arc of Green Eyed Monster, Jr. and He Only Ever Has Four Nightmares Anymore. Just a heads up, the different fonts are flashbacks.**

He nuzzled the baby-soft skin on her shoulder before slowly kissing his way up her collar bone to her neck, and finally to her lips. "I can't imagine how I managed fifty years without you, without us," he murmured between kisses. "Without this," he added, laying a warm hand on her still-flat belly.

Carolyn tightened her embrace around his chest, thankful that he had no memory of the anguish he must have gone through. She'd seen this wonderful man endure too many hardships since she'd met him- she hated how a little of that light had left his eyes each time- and she knew from now on she'd do everything in her power to protect him from another one. "Don't you dare ever allow that to happen again, you will always come home, understand." She buried her head in the crook of his neck, never wanting to let go.

Cam chuckled as he ran a hand through her silky hair, "yes ma'am." They lie there for a few minutes in silence, basking in each other's love. "So, how do you think your dad will kill me after the party tomorrow; with his bare hands, a Zat, or a suicide mission?"

"You can hide behind me if you want, Mr Big Tough Soldier." Carolyn laughed as she glided her hands down his well-muscled back, stopping to tickle the long scar over his lower spine.

Initially Carolyn had been worried when she'd discovered that she was pregnant; she had no doubt that Cameron would make an exceptional father- the man had an amazing capacity for love-, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was the right time in their lives. She needn't have worried, he'd been beside himself with excitement the night she'd told him, and somehow he'd shown her that no matter what, everything would work out the way it was meant to.

_Carolyn smoothed the front of her apron nervously; she'd heard his truck pull in thirty seconds before and knew he'd be coming through the front door any second. She was incredibly aware of the weight of the small box in the pocket of her 'kiss the cook' apron._

_Cam flipped through the mail as he pulled the door shut behind him, "hey baby, we're… damn!" The mail fluttered to the floor unnoticed. He stood there; slack jawed, staring at his beautiful fiancé for nearly a minute before he was able to get enough blood back to his brain to coordinate the thoughts in his head with the movement of his mouth. "Baby, PLEASE tell me that dinner can wait."_

_Carolyn giggled as she nodded, she loved being able to put him in that state, "I thought we could have dessert first."_

_He didn't need any more of an invitation than that; Cameron stepped forward and easily swept Carolyn off her feet with a passionate growl. He deposited her on the kitchen counter and began a ferocious attack on her neck while his hands roamed the apron. He stilled momentarily when he pulled the small back box from her pocket, "what's this?"_

_Carolyn glared at him for stopping, "you're going to ask that now?!"_

"_Oh, right, hehe." Cameron reached down and captured her lips again._

_An hour later Carolyn snuggled into his solid chest as Cameron leaned back against the kitchen cupboards; it always amazed her that Cam loved to snuggle as much, if not more, than she did. "You still want to know what's in that box?"_

"_Mmmm," he raised his head from within her hair, "only if you want me to baby."_

_Carolyn scooted forward to grab the box from where Cameron had dropped it on the counter; her heart slowly crept into her throat as she settled back against him and deposited the box into his waiting hands. Carolyn began to panic when he opened the box but remained silent; tears trickled down her cheeks as the silence stretched on._

"_Baby, are you…" Cam felt her nod against his chest; he tightened his arms around her slight frame before jumping to his feet and swinging her around the kitchen. "We're going to have a baby!!!"_

_Carolyn laughed with relief as she banged on his shoulders to be put down. "I'm so happy that you're not upset."_

_He gave her a smile that lit up his bright blue eyes. "Baby I know it's not the best timing, but its like grandma always said: 'God won't give you anything that you can't handle without his help'."_

"I can't wait to marry you," he whispered into her cheek, "what would you say to moving the wedding up to next month? I mean, I know we haven't even started planning-"

"I love it." Carolyn couldn't help but laugh at the ear to ear smile that came his face. "I don't need a big wedding, so I'm thinking Hawaii. You think Dad would shut down the mountain for a day?"

Cam suddenly had a mental picture of half the SGC personnel beaming on to a white sand beach via the Odyssey. "I think it could be arranged. Wouldn't even need to send out invitations, everyone will already be here tomorrow." He chuckled, "wow, two big announcements in one night, hope nobody has a heart attack on us."

Carolyn let go of him long enough to deliver a soft punch to his shoulder, "Cameron Mitchell, don't even joke about something like that."

"Sorry," he mumbled around a yawn. Settling into a more comfortable position in the large bed, he deposited a kiss on her forehead and whispered an 'I love you', before drifting off to sleep.

**STARGATE: SG-1**

Everyone gathered in Cam's back yard, enjoying the summer evening and wondering about the purpose of the party. The engagement had been announced six weeks ago, not that the entire team hadn't known about it for weeks before Cam actually proposed; the poor man had been a nervous wreck, wanting everything to be perfect.

"_OK, I've got a new plan."_

_His statement was met with four simultaneous, very dramatic groans from around the fire; this was his fifth new plan in the last two hours. Even Vala was having a difficult time maintaining her excitement through the process. _

"_Cam, every plan you've had has been great, why do you keep changing them?"_

_He fiddled with the velvet box, flipping it open and closed, "I've gotta make it perfect for her; she deserves the best."_

_Vala snatched the ring from his hands to study it again, "So what's this plan?"_

"_Beer and pizza beach blanket picnic at Regent Park in honor of our first date," he watched intently as Vala moved the ring deftly between her fingers, swearing she would drop it at any second. It was his grandmother's ring; nothing flashy, but his grandparents had been married for fifty-seven years and were the happiest couple he'd ever seen. He hoped their rings would bring him and Carolyn the same long happiness. "Then I take her on a row boat ride around the lake at sunset, propose, and pop the Champaign."_

"_You're assuming she's going to say yes."_

_Mitchell looked at Jackson in complete and utter panic not realizing the man had been kidding, "you don't think she's going to say yes?!" The thought had crossed his mind; it had taken a month of contemplation to convince himself that she would accept, now Daniel had managed to undo all that in one fell swoop._

_Sam laughed until she realized how freaked Cameron really was, "Cam, she's going to say yes. Carolyn is head over heels for you, I can tell by the way she looks at you; just like I know you're so deep in love with her that you can't even see daylight."_

_Mitchell took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart, "thanks Sam. So what do you guys think of my plan?"_

_Teal'c's rich baritone responded before anyone else could, "I believe it is perfect."_

The happy couple mingled with their guests, neither able to stop smiling; anytime they were separated they couldn't help but shoot conspiratal looks at each other.

Finally Frank Mitchell announced that everything on the BBQ was up for grabs and people settled around the picnic tables.

Cam knew the suspense was killing everyone, so he decided it was time to put them out of their misery. Clearing his throat loudly, Mitchell stood and raised his beer, "I'd like to make a toast." He reached out blindly for Carolyn's hand and grinned when she gave it an encouraging squeeze. "To my beautiful fiancé, the love of my life, to the person who gives me strength and helps me keep my faith, and to the woman who is carrying my child; I love you Carolyn."

The majority of their guests took a drink before Cam's second to last statement sunk in, which resulted in some very wet table clothes.

As soon as the sputtering and shouts of congratulations died down; Cameron let loose with their second surprise, "And we'd love for everyone to join us for our wedding in Hawaii next month." He helped Carolyn to her feet and pulled her into a passionate kiss before they turned to accept the congratulations from their family and friends.

Cam stiffened as the General approached him, swallowing hard, he held out a hand toward the older man, "sir?"

"You're lucky I like you Col," Landry growled as he shook his future son-in-law's hand.


End file.
